Lana and Clark's wild encounter
by ShweetAngel2486
Summary: Set in Nicodemus This is what should have happened during the Lana striptease part. Then you see the consequences to these actions and they are life changing. Lana & Clark fic PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Lana Tells All

**Chapter 1: Lana tells all**

**Author's Note: Plz review I beg you!!!! Reviewing is very good and you should do it as soon as you are done reading this fic Thank you**

It's weird you know one day you have this good life, a good boyfriend and good friends but then you turn around and everything is different like Whitney is joining the marines and Nell is moving to Metropolis and I'm pregnant with Clark Kent's child. For those of you who don't know how it happened I'm going to tell you right now. It all started when Chloe and I went looking around the accident site and I found the nicodemus flower and got infected by it. Now I don't remember what happened during the time I was infected but Clark eventually told me what happened so here it is. I had taken Clark to the pool area in the school and I stripped down to a red lace bra and red lace panties. I walked seductively over to him and pressed my body against his and caressed his face with my hands and then whispered in his ear "Do you want me Clark?" I could tell from his heavy breathing and from his arousal that he indeed did want me. I then pulled him over the bleachers and pushed him down on them so that I was straddling him. I started unbuttoning his shirt and had taken it off and thrown it on the floor beside us. I leaned down and started kissing his ear while taking off his next shirt to reveal his buff chest and hot abs. I started planting kisses down his neck to his chest and then trailed to his jeans which I then started to unzip and slip off as fast as I possibly could. Once that was done I started taking of his boxers and then deposited them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. I continued my trail of kisses down to his manhood and he moaned as I did. Then his strong arms reached down and grabbed me and flipped me over onto my back so that he was straddling me now. He leaned down and kissed me hungrily and started trailing kisses down my body to my center which was wet with arousal. He caressed my center with his tongue and I moaned loudly. He looked up at me and smiled. Then he got up and was hovering over me ready to enter me. He positioned himself at my opening and then plunged into me. I cried out in ecstasy as he started to ride me harder and faster until we both climaxed. Then I collapsed on top of him breathless and sweaty. It wasn't until after the whole ordeal was over that I found out I was pregnant. I told Clark and he was somewhat excited and shocked. I never told Whitney about it because he would totally overreact. So I drove him to the bus station and we said our goodbyes and he left. As I was driving down the road it happened. I went into labor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth

**Chapter 2: The Birth**

**Lana's POV**

**I felt the labor pains as I was driving and I knew I had to pull over but my hands wouldn't pull the steering wheel over then I looked out the window and saw the tornado heading straight for me. I looked forward and a mailbox slammed right into the windshield. I screamed and jerked the steering wheel all the way to the right and the car crashed into a ditch. I tried to use my cell phone but it didn't work. I knew I had to get to a hospital fast but there didn't seem to be a way. So I sat there in agonizing pain until I saw Clark come running up the road. I screamed to him "Clark Help!" but just as he was coming closer the tornado sucked the truck up and Clark came in after me and pulled me out of the truck and rushed me to the hospital. Now at the hospital I laid there in labor with Clark at my side. I screamed in pain as another contraction hit and Clark squeezed my hand and smiled at me. It gave me the strength to do what needed to be done. I inhaled and pushed as hard as I could and soon I heard a baby crying. "You have a healthy and beautiful baby girl," the doctor said to Lana and Clark as he handed them their child. Lana held her baby in her arms and smiled warmly at her. Clark just stared at her with a mixture of awe and pride.**

"**Do you want hold her?" Lana asked Clark and he replied yes. Just as Lana was handing the bundle of joy to Clark Chloe walked in. "Hey" she said to both of them. "I heard about the delivery!" Chloe said excitedly. "Have you decided on a name yet?" she asked. Clark and Lana looked at each other questioningly and then back at the baby. Clark then said proudly "I think we are going to name her Lily". "I've always liked the name Marie so we can use that for the middle name and we can use the name Angel also because it's so pretty. So that's what Clark and Lana named their child Lily Angel Marie Lang. Clark turned to Chloe and asked "Do you want to hold her?" "Yes" she answered and cradled the baby in her arms. Chloe rocked Lily back and forth gently and said, "She's beautiful". "Thanks" they said. Chloe handed Clark the baby and then left. Now came the hard part telling their loved ones about Lily.**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Care Of Lily

**Chapter 3: Taking Care Of Lily **

**It was Clark and Lana's first day back at school and Lana had baby Lily who was a week old in a frontside baby carrier so she could hold the camera and film Clark's video message to Whitney. Pete walked up to them and chatted with them and Lana asked him to record a message. When he was done he left. Then Clark bent down and tickled under his daughter's chin and she giggled. Lily was just staring around at everything taking in her surroundings. Lana asked Clark " Wanna try a take two?" " I'll have to take a raincheck on that" Clark answered. "Ok" Lana answered and then added" how about we meet at the Talon later then?" "All right" Clark said. " See ya" Lana said and before she turned around to walk away she let Clark say good bye to their child. He picked up one of Lily's tiny hands and kissed it then gave her a kiss on the top of her head and said in babytalk " I wuv you yes I do now you have to go bye-byes ok? Bye" Then Lana walked away leaving Clark alone for a moment until Chloe walked up to him. "Hey" Chloe greeted him. "Hey" Clark said "I missed you this summer" " Yeah I can tell from all the emails you sent" "Sorry I had a lot to do, you know with taking care of Lily and helping out on the farm" Clark explained. "It's ok So how is that little bundle of joy?" Chloe asked. Clark replied with a big exasperated sigh. Chloe smiled at him and then left for class. Pete and Clark walked into biology class together and sat down in a couple of seats. Chloe and Lana took seats next to each other. Lana had put Lily's carrier on the desk and was fussing over her. It was a really hot day so the windows were open and then the teacher walked in and class began. The teacher pulled down a projector slide over the board and then put on the overhead projector that showed a movie about the human reproductive system. Lana looked over at her sleeping infant and smiled and then poked Chloe. Chloe turned and looked at Lana her look questioning. Lana pointed to the sleeping infant and silently giggled and then Chloe whispered " She looks so angelic when she sleeps!" Then they returned their attention back to the movie. Clark didn't seem very interested in the film because he kept staring at Lana and how hot she looked that day. Then his eyes started to burn and then fire shot from his eyes and ignited the projector slide. Everyone jumped out of their seats and screamed and over all the commotion the teacher evacuated them out of the room. Lily had woken up and was crying loudly. Lana had tried her best to calm the screaming child but wasn't able to until she got outside. It was a very hot and humid day so the heat was obviously bothering the tiny infant and she started to scream her lungs out again. Lana rubbed her back and made soothing noises to calm her down which worked. Then the all clear was given and everyone was herded back into the school. Lex was having his wedding to the biology teacher that night and invited Clark as his best man. Clark accepted and went home and told his parents about it. Clark was standing in the tent that was housing the wedding reception when he spotted Chloe and walked over to her. "Hey Chloe" Clark said. " Oh Hey Clark" Chloe replied. " What's up?" She asked. " I just can't believe that Lex is married is all," he said kind of amazed. Then Chloe leaves and he spots Lana and his infant daughter. He looks at them and smiles to himself. Later that night at the Talon Clark tries again with the video message and succeeds. Lana had put Lily's carseat carrier on the counter while filming and then when finished she walked over to her and checked on her. The baby was sleeping peacefully so Lana let her be. " Do you want an iced coffee?" Lana asked. "Sounds good" Clark said standing by his daughter and watching her sleep. Lana went behind the counter and made the coffees and then brought them over and gave one to Clark. " Thanks" Clark said politely. " You're welcome" Lana replied. They started a conversation and then Clark's head started to hurt and his eyes started to burn again and then the wall he was staring at burst into flames and Lana screamed at the sight of it. Lana didn't see that Clark had started the fire with his eyes but what caught their attention after they put it out were the cries coming from Lily. She had been woken up by the noise and commotion going on and had started crying. Lana had walked over to her and picked her up out of the carrier. She put her over her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. **

**The next day at the Torch Clark was there hanging out with Chloe and his infant daughter. They were researching Lex's new wife and then the baby had started fussing so Chloe had gotten up from her chair, walked over to her and picked her up. She had soothed the screaming child so then Clark had started telling her about how the new mrs. Luthor showed up in his loft and tried to seduce him. Chloe seemed to think that what had Clark had just said was completely absurd and laughed a little when he told her. Clark could tell she didn't believe him by the look of skepticism on her face."look it's true!" he said trying desperately to make Chloe believe him. "Clark, Lex just married her so why would she hit on you?" Chloe stated. "Oh thanks" Clark replied sarcastically. He then got up and walked over to where Chloe was standing holding Lily in her arms and gave his daughter a quick kiss on top of her head and then another one on her cheek. He said goodbye to her and then to Chloe he said to keep digging for info on Alison Sanders and then said bye and left. Chloe stood there for a moment then retreated back to her seat with Lily still in her arms. The tiny child squirmed in her aunt's arms then started fussing because she just took a dump in her diaper and needed to be changed. Chloe reached down and picked the diaper bag up off the floor and placed it on the desk in front of her. She then gently laid Lily down on the desk next to the bag and unzipped the bag and pulled a clean diaper and the container of baby wipes out. She placed them on the other side of Lily and then began taking off the dirty diaper. Once Chloe had removed the dirty diaper she discarded it in the trash barrel. She opened the container of wipes and pulled out some wipes and started cleaning off her niece's bottom. Once finished she grabbed the clean diaper and put it on Lily. Chloe then discarded the dirty wipes in the barrel and redressed the small infant and put her back in her carrier and buckled her in. "Let's go visit your mommy and see what she's up to" Chloe said to her infant niece. She picked up the carrier and the diaper bag and her own belongings and left for the Talon. Chloe arrived at the Talon and spotted Lana behind the counter and walked over to her. "Ah, I see Clark guilted you into watching Lily" Lana half said half joked. She saw Chloe come in with her daughter and motioned for them to come over to her. "No, I wanted to spend some quality time with my niece because I love her so much" Chloe warmly replied. "Oh that's so sweet Chloe" Lana said to her. Lana walked over to where Chloe had placed Lily's carrier and stood in front of it. She tickled her daughter's tummy and Lily giggled.Then Lana picked up the carrier and the diaper bag and took her daughter in the back room. She took her out of the carrier and laid her down in the bassinet and covered her up with a blanket. Before she went back she turned on the baby monitor next to the bassinet and grabbed the other monitor. Lana went back behind the counter and struck up a conversation with Chloe about Clark. They talked about the spring formal and about what happened between Clark and Chloe at the spring formal. Then Lex walked in and said he wanted to talk to Lana. Chloe said that she had some work to do at the Torch and then said bye and left. Lex told Lana that he invoked the buyout clause in their partnership agreement and that he was selling the Talon. He also said that she has 24 hours to vacate the premises. Lana was completely outraged at this. At school, Lana was at her locker angrily stuffing books into it and then Clark walked up to Lana and asked "what's wrong?". "I just got evicted from the Talon by Lex!" Lana spat angrily. "What!" Clark asked incredulous. Lana told him about her conversation with Lex at the Talon. Lana gathered up all of her things and Lily's carrier and took off without another word. Clark stood there for a moment then saw Desiree and that got his blood boiling knowing that she was responsible for Lex wanting to close the Talon. He marched right up to her and said "I know it wasn't Lex's decision to close the Talon". "You're right we made it as a couple" Desiree answered. Clark and Desiree exchanged a few more threats then Clark left. Later on, Clark had been accused of setting Desiree's car on fire and had been arrested and put in jail. Lana and Chloe had come to visit Clark in jail and to update him on the Alison Sanders front. Lana had brought Lily with her and she was nestled snuggly in the frontside baby carrier. Both Lana and Chloe told Clark about everything they had found out. Then the sheriff told them that their time was up and they had to leave. So the girls said their goodbyes and promised to find a way to get Clark out. Clark said goodbye to his daughter and then stood there and watched as one of his best friends, the mother of his child and his child left. Moments later, Clark realized he could escape by setting off the fire alarm with his heat vision so that's exactly what he did. When the sheriff came in and unlocked the door Clark supersped outta there. Clark supersped to the Luthor mansion to save Lex from getting killed by Desiree. Clark saves Lex's life and all the arson charges against Clark are dropped. Later that night Lana was at the Talon making sure everything was ready for the grand re-opening. She had brought Lily there so she could be with her daughter and still get things done. There was a knock at the door and Lana went to answer it. It was Clark at the door so Lana opened it and let him in. They had started talking about Lex and how glad they were that everything was over. They both heard Lily fussing through the baby monitor but it was Clark who went to go calm her. He walked over to the bassinet and reached in and picked up the fussy baby and cradled her in his arms. He stood there rocking back and forth until she went back to sleep. Clark gently placed Lily in the bassinet and covered her up and left. He talked some more with Lana and then it began to rain and Clark left the Talon. Lana went back to what she was doing before Clark came in. **


End file.
